


Relearn

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst??, Clarrise is kinda a softy, Disabled Character, F/M, monster attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: After a monster attack in which Clarrise loses a leg, she has to deal with the effects of it.





	Relearn

Clarisse opened her eyes, eyes heavy. She squinted in the sudden sunlight, trying to push herself off the bed. 

And she fell flat on her face. 

She rolled over, and glanced down, and upon seeing her left leg, or rather lack thereof, she screamed at the top of her lungs. “WILL!”

Will, his hair tousled and eyes tired like he had just been shaken out of a much needed nap, ran into the infirmary to find Clarisse on the floor, fuming. “Let’s get you back in the bed.” He muttered, helping an uncooperative Clarisse back into the bed, as she glared at him the whole time, while also racking her brain. When did she lose a leg? How? She came up with nothing which just made her more frustrated. 

“I can do it myself.” She huffed, pushing herself back on the bed, leaning back with fire in her eyes. Unwillingly, she felt her chest begin to tighten and her breaths to become more shallow. She hated that feeling, it made her weak. 

Will noticed, and grabbed some water he always kept near the beds. He handed it to her. “You need to try to calm down.” He whispered soothingly, but not soothingly enough, as Clarisse just got more frustrated.

“How am I supposed to be calm with this?!” She yelled, gesturing wildly at her missing leg. She fought back the tears in her eyes. “How the Hades did this even happen?!”

Will placed the water back down, dragging a chair over, a guilty look on his face. He leaned over, his elbows resting on the edge of her bed. He held his hands together. “The monster you were fighting with Chris.” He started. “It was too much for you.” 

Clarisse took her hair in her fingers, fighting back tears. She felt foolish for crying, but she knew she would never be the same. “I’ve survived two wars, Will! How can a puny monster do this to me? I fought a drakon!” She cried. 

Will’s hand drifted to hers, surprised when she didn’t pull away when he grabbed it. “You were losing too much blood, and it was already infected when Chris dragged you in here.” Upon the way her chest heaved more, Will gave her a hug. “We had no other choice. I’m sorry.”

Clarisse, surprisingly, leaned into Will, allowing him to hold her as she sobbed. “It’s unfair!’ She exclaimed. “Unfair!” 

Will hugged her tighter. “I know.” He cooed. 

Will was a little shocked at this unadulterated show of emotions from Clarisse. Even when Silena died, she showed her grief, her anger, by fighting, by moving around. But this, she couldn’t without her leg. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, Will putting her back to bed and leaving to fetch Chris.

When Clarisse awoke next, Chris was sleeping, his head on her bed and his hand holding hers. She smiled softly, then glanced around to make sure no one else was around, not wanting anyone else to see her acting anything but tough. She ran a finger across the cut on his cheek, Chris stirring. He opened his beautiful brown eyes, and smiled softly at Clarisse. He sat up.

“How are you?” He asked, bringing her closer to him. Once again, she was hit by emotion, but was determined to hold it back, sniffling. 

“I’ll be alright.” She said. “I’ll be shoving Prissy’s head in toilets again soon enough.” 

Chris bit his lip nervously and refused to look her in the eye. She knew that look, that look of guilt. That look of “what if I had done something?” She held his hand close, to her heart, after thoroughly making sure there was no one else to see them. “I’m alright.” She whispered into his hand, planting a soft kiss. “Really.”

Chris shook his head. “I heard you yelling at Will earlier.” He admitted. “You don’t know how we’ll make it through this, and I can’t blame you.” 

Clarisse laughed, the laugh that strikes fear into the hearts of new campers when they see her sparring or training. “Gods, I’m gonna get mushy.” She said, making a face of disgust. “It won’t be as hard as I’m thinking it will be. And, guess what Chris, we’re gonna do it together, okay?”

 

“Agh!” Clarisse exclaimed, throwing down the spear and speeding away in her wheelchair. Since Will has said she could move around in that, she had been training how to use spears in it, and it definitely wasn’t fun or easy. How Will could manage to ruin the one thing she loved the most, was beyond her. As fast as she could, she wheeled herself to the infirmary, fuming. Nico was the first to see her, an awkward smile on his face. 

“Looking for Will?” He asked, keeping his point short and simple. 

“Death Boy, get him, will ya?” Clarisse had a respect for this boy, a respect she didn’t give to many. With him, she was less harsh.

He nodded, and ran off to fetch Will. Will came running, for the second time that week to her aid. Upon seeing Clarisse fuming at him again, he gave Nico a nervous glance, who, with his arms crossed, just shrugged. Will gulped. “Hey Clarisse, how ar-”

“There’s gotta be a better way than…” She pointed at her left leg. “Than this!”

Will bit his lip, squinting. “Wait!” He said. “I have an idea.” He began to run off. “Wait here!”

And with that, he was off, sprinting at full speed towards his cabin. Clarisse watched in envy, wanting to be able to do that again, instead of being stuck to this metal contraption. She held back the urge to huff, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“He’s a good guy, you know.” Nico suddenly said beside her, startling her a bit. She turned to see the son of Hades with a soft smile on his lips, looking towards where Will had run. Clarisse didn’t say anything, the silence a mutual understanding between them. Nico was the one person Clarisse could never wrap her head around, and for that, he earned her endless respect. 

Will came back with Kayla and Harley. “The plan,” Will started, giving himself a slight drumroll. “Is a prosthetic leg!”

Clarisse quirked an eyebrow at the three. “Like a peg leg? For pirates?”

Harley waved his hands. “No, no, no. It will be made of metal!” He said. “I normally build things that are meant to explode, but I can do this!”

“Huh.”

Harley did exactly that. After some excruciatingly annoying sessions in which Kayla and Will had to measure and assess what exactly need to be done, Will came to her, a huge smile on his face. Wrapped in a cloth in his arms, was the leg, a big, metal thing, hollow but that attached to the nerves. Clarisse thought automail, like in the anime she watched one her brothers watch, was cool, and if she had to have a prosthetic, that’s the way she would want it. 

“And here it is!” Will excitedly threw off the cloth, revealing her new leg. 

And it was awesome. 

So unlike what she had been expecting, it was made from celestial bronze, with her initials carved in the back, and underneath, in smaller lettering, Harley’s. Ares’ symbol was carved into the knee, and it just looked generally awesome. Chris chuckled, smiling widely at it.

“I…” Clarisse was at a lost for words. “Wow.”

“Now,” Will turned serious. “It’s gonna hurt for this to be put on so,” He looked over at Chris. “I think you’ll want him there.”

Clarisse nodded.

Will wasn’t lying. Clarisse almost passed out three times as he, Kayla, and Austin put it on. The pain was unlike anything she could ever describe, but in the end, completely worth it. She could walk again, and soon.

Her chest heaved as she lay on the bed, Will leaving her with Chris. Sweat dripped down her face, as Chris nervously held her hand tightly. 

“Are you alright?” Chris asked, earning a silent nod from Clarisse. 

Over the next few days she had to relearn how to walk, as walking with a prosthetic is very hard. When she and Chris were alone, he would take her hands and help support her as she walked. It was a hard, and annoying road, but as with any journey, there was a reward. She walked as normally as she could with a prosthetic after that, and could even engage in light battle. It was a story to scare younger campers with, something she enjoyed greatly. 

While she never wanted it to be this way, it was, but that was okay.


End file.
